Our Songs
by SalurinChan
Summary: Lucy sees people as Songs, and it will always be like that. But, she gets insterested in Natsu's particular song?


Our Songs

/

Lucy is different, Not the kind of loser or sick. But she sees other person as a song, and it will always be that way. But, She gets insterested in Natsu's particular Song.

**Warning : Words you might be uncomfortable with, Bad Grammar, OOC and others.**

**And English is Not my Native Language, Sorry.**

I WARNED YOU ALL!  
Fairy Tail belongs To Hiro Mashima-Sensei

Chapter 1

The First Melody.

" Do Explain Your reason for being late." A Teacher scolded sternly, His face shows no concern or mercy towards a beaten-up Student in front of him.

The class just didn't say anything and went to do each of their own activities, not caring the student in front of them. The teacher was the same, not caring the injuries the student had.

The student, He groaned. Scratching the back of his head searching for any believable excuses. One that the Teacher would take, but none came to his brain.

" My dog di-"

"Clean the toilet for a month, stand outside until my class is over."

" But I di-"

"I Hear no excuses, You obviously don't have a dog."

"And how would you know that?" He glared at the teacher, not liking it. The teach just laughed, a mocking sound,

"How can _you_ have a dog if you don't even have a _home?_" The teach, which we should just call Jose-Sensei reasoned. "Now Stand outside, I don't want to breathe in the same room as you."

He groaned, Cursing the teach, Whispered, _' I.. Do have a home, Bastard'_

After he got out the class, The other students sighed in relief and smiled,

"Finally, He's Gone!"

"Thanks Sensei, for not letting him in!"

"God, Why don't he just drop out? He doesn't even intend to graduate."

The students bickered, Jose just smirked. Obviously he intends to make the student earlier drop out, And which strategy would he use?

"Alright, Now that the _trash_ is out. We should get some Studying to do." Jose yelled, The class just nodded. No matter what he is, he's still a teach, Teaching come first and taking out the _trash_ can be done Later.

" Geez, Why is he in our class of all things?" Jenny complained, playing with her nails since she didn't have anything to do, well there is a thing to do and that is study.

" Our class got a bad reputation because of him! I hate it." Sherry whispered back, " It's not lovely at all."

Jenny sighed, Sherry always talks about 'Love' which really tires her out. But the other girl didn't, " Juvia dislikes his attitude." Juvia scoffed, a cold girl who loves water more than her parents.

Jenny and Sherry can be categorized as in the same type, but Juvia doesn't. She's clearly different and more well-mannered but she has the same comment as them, Well kind of different. " What does Lucy-san thinks?"

Juvia stared at the blond sitting next to her, Obviously she's not listening the three girls talk because she's currently listening to a song with her pink earphones on. Juvia pulled the earphone gently so that the blonde doesn't get mad.

She always get mad when people does that, but not Juvia.

The blonde noticed something with her earing and looked at Juvia, " What is it, Juvia?" She smiled, trying to lower her voice as low as she can. Juvia smiled back, she loved the girl's smile.

"About the deliquent."

"Which deliquents you are talking about?"

"The spiky haired one."

" Our classmate? Oh, That one. What about him?"

Juvia and the others clicked their tongue, they hated how they can't change the fact that The ealier student is actually their classmate. They dislike having to say that deliquent name but Lucy says otherwise.

Well, They each have their own reasons to hate him. The same goes to other students who hate him.

"What'd you think about him?

" Do we have to talk about this every morning because he's always late?" Lucy complained a little, " I don't have any particular thoughts about him."

"Nothing at all?" Sherry asked, raising her eyebrow.

" Well other than he curses every time he sees a human.."

"I thought you said none."

"I did."

_But he's different from the others._

"Anyway, we should get back to studying. Jose-sensei has been suspecting us." Juvia said, ending the conversation. She always do that whenever she's no longer insterested in the topic or anything. The other girls just nodded and went back to studying.

One would think they're the kind of girls that will always talk trash about someone and doesn't even have a single care about knowledge or studying.

They're actually quite a brainiac despite their make-up. The teachers let the girls off with a little warning because of their excellent grades. Don't forget they're obviously popular.

Now back to reality, Lucy put the one Juvia pulled back to her right ear. Back to hearing the songs on her Ipod, _Blank Space – Taylor Swift_.

She stared at the notebooks filled with her neat hand-writing, and easy explanation, She stared at the last two pages. Still blank, and it's about to be filled with her handwriting.

' _And I'll Write your Name.'_

* * *

"Finally, He's Gone!"

"Thanks Sensei, for not letting him in!"

"God, Why don't he just drop out? He doesn't even intend to graduate."

" Grr, You bastard. I can clearly hear everything." The student which we should just now call the Only Natsu. He groaned, every students hate him and he can't change that fact. " I would've drop out if I can, Asshole."

The Seniors this morning was much more harsher than usual, He would've thought it'll be just another person or two but turns out today they brought 5 more people with more dangerous weapons.

Yet, not a person would give him a second glance, only a look of hatred and disgust is what he Teacher Too, Jose.

"He'll definitely find a way to make me drop out." Natsu clenched his teeth, noticing the blood on his hands, he looked right to left.

No one.

Guess it's time to have a sleepover at the infimary.

* * *

" You bastard get all hurt and start this pointless fight""Ow""Troubling me WHO'S JUST AN"OW"" OLD""OW""LADY!"

"What kind an old lady are you? You don't even try to bandage me properly!" Natsu complained, yelling everytime Porlusyica touch him.

"Then don't fight to begin with!"

"They asked for it!"

"And you played along with it!"

"Couldn't Help it!"

"And this is why Humans are so annoying!"

"Aren't you like also a hum-"

"I'M LEAVING AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE BACK! I'LL KILL IF I HEAR SOMETHING BREAK!" She yelled leaving with every footsteps filled with hatreds and disgust. Natsu just sighed in relief the demon left, One things he didn't mind visiting the infimary is that The old lady always insult him in a different way.

Always insult like others but she doesn't judge.

She stills treats him well, and always gives him advice. Also, she insults every human she sees so Natsu doesn't feel insulted very much, Treats everyone the same.

"When will everyone does the same, though?"

Natsu looked at the messy bandages around his body, He frowned. Did the old lady got a bad day? She usually treats him well and neat bandages is all he got from her.

No matter how she hates human even though she's a human herself, she's still a doctor.

Though, She always say how a human's scent is gross and disgusting. Maybe she's from another dimension or an alien, Then again who knows?

"And I can't even bandages properly," He sighed as he stared his bandaged hands, he lays himself on the infimary bed. Simple white bed doesn't look comfortable but looks good enough with the pillow and blanket. "I'll just sleep and eat later."

What he didn't know that while he was sleeping, someone came in and noticed him.

* * *

' _ant..ild.. an… '_

He shrugged, snoring quietly. He can feel something cold on his forehead but he didn't mind it. He felt dizzy, but it was less dizzy than this morning, he didn't drink any medicine, though.

'_Com.. on.. Play..'_

He was starting to hear the noises much clearer, earlier he thought it was just an everyday noises but it was different. He shrugged it once more and tried to dream again, trying to sleep the noises got much more clear.

" _I nev.. See you anymore.."_

But then again the voice isn't that bad.

It's beautiful actually.

" _.. Come out the door, it's like you've gone awaay…."_

That's right.. A voice.

A VOICE?

Natsu quickly got up, not caring the cold thing on his forehead fell and the dizziness on his head. Turning to his left seeing a blonde girl sitting straight up. The girl noticed Natsu's movement, but she didn't seemed surprised and continued to sing.

" _We used to be best buddies, And now we're not..!"_

Natsu blinked once, twice.

He kept blinking and pinched his cheeks as if the girl is just a dream. He tried to think of any possible reasons of the girl being here. He didn't kidnap anyone, did he?

"_I wish you would tell me why..!"_

_Why is this girl singing anyway?_ Natsu looked around seeing as he is still In the infimary. He stared at the blonde who stared back and kept singing.

_It looks like she won't stop until she's done._

Natsu waved his hands in front of her face, trying to stop her from singing. Instead, the girl caught he's hands and put it on the bed, trying to tell him back that she won't stop.

" _Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…"_

" Stop it."

She just pouted, "Okay, Bye!"

Natsu chuckled, surprisingly it was a funny reaction from her.

He recognized the blonde, Lucy Heartfilia. His classmate, The one who was rumored to be a braniac Students and also a weirdo …?

And then Lucy tried to make a sound from her mouth, it seems like she's trying to sound something clicking, _" – Knock-Knock-"_

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_the pictures on the walls-"_

" Hang in there, John." Natsu played along, Either John or Joan or what he didn't care seeing Lucy won't stop and will keep singing. This time, She tried to sound excited seeing as Lucy clenched her fist and grinning widely, But then again, why is she here to begin with? Sitting next to a bed he's sleeping on.

He looked at the clock, That Bastard Jose class is still on.

And she's back to the sad voice,

"_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by-_

_(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)"_

Natsu tried to hold his laughter, Lucy''s face when trying to make a clock sound with her mouth was incredibly funny.

"_Natsu?"_

This time, He stopped laughed and widened his eyes. Lucy changed the name from 'Elsa' To his name, and it surprises him to know That Lucy actually knows his name and is actually using his name for singing the song.

"_Please, I know you're in there, People are asking where you've been, They say "have courage", and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me, What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?"_

Natsu went silent, he suspected Lucy for knowing his Past and Problem.

Lucy breathed in showing a sign of tired of singing.

".. Why are you here?" Natsu Asked, With a hint of displeasure on his voice.

" I'm a Student, I have the right to be here. Or am I not?" She asked back, Natsu twitched,

"Then why are you sitting next to my bed?"

".. it's The infimary bed, Actually. And you have messy bandages, so I fixed it. While I'm doing that, it seems you have fever." Lucy explained, pointing at the cold towel.

_She's the one who treated me?_

Then again, she was right. The bandages were no longer messy, it was neat and definitely stopping the blood coming out from his injury.

".. Uh Thanks…?"

Natsu averted his eyes, not knowing what to do.

Lucy grinned, " No Problem-!"

" Then again, you're obviously not sick. Why are you here?" Natsu asked again, Lucy just answered in a fast tone,

"I got a nosebleed earlier, and when I saw you.. I just thought maybe I could've used you as an excuse to skip Jose-Sensei lecture!" Lucy explained, sticking her tongue.

" You're using me?"

" Aw, Come'on. Just a joke, I'm sneaking out and found you then this happened."

" Then.. Why did you.. Sing?"

Lucy frowned, " Am I not allowed to Sing?"

" … No."

Lucy smiled, " But why that song?" Natsu asked, fearing about something.

"Cuz' I wanted today to snow, And I love the movie!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, "And I haven't tried singin' dat' song, so why not?"

"I get your excuse, But why are you sitting here next to me?" Natsu said, scratching his head. Trying to give her a hint to make her go away.

" It's boring, So I'll just watch someone sleep."

"You're creepy."

"You're someone who has a lot curiosity."

" SO what?"

Lucy just smiled, " You know, you should get away here now." Lucy frowned, " I'm Disturbing?" She was clearly disliking this, was her singing that bad?

"No, I mean what if people saw you? You'll get rumors get goin-"

"Oh that." Lucy giggled, " Thanks for worrying, But that won't happen."

"How would you know?" Natsu glared her. " And I'm not worrying!" Natsu looked away trying to find an excuse but failed.

Lucy giggled, " Hey, Natsu."

He didn't answer.

" Natsu."

No answer.

"Hey Natsuuu-!"

"What?!" Natsu yelled, Embarrased to be called many times. His face was just as red as tomatoes.

" Hey, If you were a song." Lucy smirked, " What would it be?"

Lucy asked filled with curiousity on her face. Natsu was confused, Why is this girl not showing any displeasure or disgust toward him but curiosity?

" huh, A song?"

" Yes, a song!"

" Metal songs…?"

"That's the songs you'll like! I mean you, What song would you be..?" Lucy grinned pointing her index finger to Natsu's face. Natsu raised his eyebrow in confusion.

" …"

"…"

" A.. Song that would sound horrible and would be disliked by other people." Natsu answered, Looking down not wanting to see Lucy's face. Let her laugh all her want, it's already bad that he's beaten-up today.

Lucy frowned sadly, and pinched Natsu's face.

" OW!"

Natsu rubbed his cheeks after Lucy finished pinching them, His now red cheek is hurting and Natsu almost let a tear out from his eyes.

"- WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

"Cuz' you answered wrong!" Lucy giggled, Natsu went into confusion once again. He didn't understand this girl point, nor he want to understand.

" There is no right or wrong with a question like that!" Natsu yelled, still mad the fact that he got pinched bad, well it might not hurt anymore if she just smil-

Nevermind.

" Hmm…" Lucy went into thinking mode, " That may be true, No right or wrong."

" That's why I sai-"

"But what I asked is 'What would you be?' Not ' What would other people say'" Lucy grinned, and poked Natsu's forehead which resulted him glaring at Lucy.

But then again, Lucy words might be true.

"Hey Natsu, Your songs sounds like a song that will make people excited, songs that can light their day."

Natsu just scoffed, Is she comforting him?

Or pitying?

" But yet, behind all that your song have a deeper meaning, another meaning. A song that knows other people real self."

What is she trying to say?

"Ne, Natsu. I see people as melodies, or songs, etc. A lot people has a lot Ugly notes and fakes one. But you're different, You're notes is something different."

"I don't get what are you trying to say."

"I have never heard a song like that." Lucy smiled, " And I'm insterested, I'll be around from now on."

Lucy waved her hands, leaving Natsu all alone in the empty infimary except him. Natsu didn't get what's she's trying to say. Maybe she's a 100% Music lovers that she'll see people as notes and such.

Maybe that's why people call her a weirdo.

'_I'll be around from now on.'_

"Huh..?" Natsu touched his cheeks, Warm. He grumbled, He's face is not red. It's not red. He tried convincing himself that he's not blushing.

But he can't help it, anyway.

* * *

**Forgive Me.**

**Anyway, **

**Blank Space- Taylor Swift**

**Do you want to Build a snowman? - Frozen.**

**And it seems like the students have reasons to hate Natsu..?**

**and Please Review.**


End file.
